


Re:Overlord

by atla



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atla/pseuds/atla
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Ulbert stays behind in Nazarick instead of Momonga, and the outcomes the New World faces because of it.How will Ulbert's demonic traits affect him? How will the denizens of Nazarick treat him?I'm not the best at writing, but if people like it I might continue it. Feel free to point out typos or errors, or give advice.Note: First chapter was written in 3 hours as the result of a reddit post, haha.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning of Part 1: The New World, and prologue to the Battle of Carne Village Arc.

Ulbert sat on the huge table, across from Momonga.

“...Momonga. Are you sure you would not like to stay behind? Even if not just for a small little bit longer?”

If emotions had been implemented in this game, Ulbert would’ve had a dejected look in his eyes.

“I’m extremely sorry, Ulbert-san. My boss is already trying to chew my ass off. I will, however, return the items you gifted me. I have transferred them to your inventory.”

Ulbert sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

He displayed a 'happy' emote to Momonga. “Goodbye, Momonga. We had a wild ride together.”

“Yes, we have.” Momonga also replied with a 'happy' emote. “I’m guessing we’ll see each other again in Yggdrasil II, eh?”

“...Yeah.”

Momonga logged off.

The room was now empty. Ulbert stared up at the ceiling. The now empty room was once filled with all 41 Members of Ainz Ooal Gown, filled to the brim with laughter, joking, liveliness - He even missed arguing with Touch Me all the time.

He pounded the dining table. A quick 'Unbreakable' notification popped up.

“Don’t fucking lie to me!”

They were doing nothing more than escaping. They didn’t know how to deal with it, same as him, and to avoid the pain, they were escaping as quickly as possible. Only Momonga had stayed behind as long as he did.

There was no promise of a Yggdrasil II. VR tech had outgrown Yggdrasil’s old engine, and it would now be extremely hard to catch up.

He teleported outside of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and stared up at the simulated night sky. He tried inhaling the crisp air. He glanced at the corner of his screen.

_30 seconds left until shutdown. This wasn’t a bad way to end it all, right?_

He sat down on the cold grass, and stared up at the night sky. The moon and the stars were so beautiful. He had always been one for evil, but even now he admired its beauty.

00:00:05… 00:00:04… 00:00:03... 00:00:02… 00:00:01....

_It was fun… It was definitely fun…_  
Ulbert closed his eyes.

* * *

Ulbert opened his eyes.

...What?

He looked down at the timer.

00:00:001… 00:00:02... 

Had the shutdown been canceled? He immediately attempted to 『Message』 an admin.

He tried this five times to no avail. No response. He attempted to open up his in-game Web Browser.

Also no response. What the fuck?

He attempted to logout. Still no response.

He took a look at his surroundings. This was not… the swamps that Nazarick had previously been in. A prank by the admins? No. They would never do something like this.

He teleported back into Nazarick, into the Throne Room.

He looked at his surroundings. Everything was the same indoors, he concluded.

“...Is there something wrong, Ulbert Alain Odle-sama?” A female voice resounded throughout the room. A fucking voice. Was it an admin?

He immediately turned around.

“I apologize if I startled you, Ulbert Alain Odle-sama.” Albedo bowed.

This was obviously impossible. Albedo was an NPC.

_...Stay calm. Is this a test build for Yggdrasil 2, where AI are sentient or something?_

“...Albedo. Please rise.” He stated calmly.

Albedo did as instructed and awaited instructions.

“Call all the Floor Guardians here.”

* * *

What an absolutely surreal sight for his eyes. All the Floor Guardians were bowing before him.

He scratched his fur.

...What? He felt an _itch_.

That was impossible, even with modern-day VR tech. This was getting even more bizarre.

He turned his attention back to the Floor Guardians. His gaze lingered on Demiurge for a moment, his very own creation.

“Please rise.”

They all rose in unison.

“We all pledge our loyalty to the Supreme Being, Ulbert Alain Odle-sama. What instructions do you have for us?” Albedo spoke as their representative.

He decided to play along for now. “Nazarick is no longer in the swamps it formerly was in. What intel do we have on this?”

No answer.

“It’s fine that you cannot answer. It is perplexing to me, as well.” He covered for them.

“Sebas. You will go out and collect intel. Until then, all Floor Guardians remain on high alert, and bring security up to the max. Dismissed.”

They all bowed. Ulbert teleported to his room, out of sight.

* * *

“...Oho.” Demiurge breathed out in awe, and shifted his glasses.

“So that is Ulbert Alain Odle-sama, the one known as the Demon of Great Disaster. What a truly outstanding aura. As expected of the Supreme Beings.” Albedo stated.

“HE. IS. TRULY. FIT. TO. BE. A. SUPREME. BEING.” Cocytus gave his own two cents.

“He was a bit scary, but he was also very charismatic…” Mare stated.

Sebas nodded and rushed off to fulfill his tasks.

* * *

Two days had passed since then. Ulbert laid in bed, and peered into the Mirror of Remote Viewing.

Sebas Tian stood next to him, as still as a statue.

“Would you like to sit, Sebas?”

Sebas shook his head. “Standing would make me be able to serve you faster when you needed it. My apologies.”

Ulbert shot him an is-that-so look and turned back to the mirror.

Ulbert was not an incompetent person. He had tested everything within these two days. Magic, items, NPC intellect, emotions, and facial expressions. It was like a fantasy world.

...And he had grown to like it, surprisingly. While he dearly missed his friends, this world was a lot more fun than the last.

He let such thoughts drift while scouting out the area.

It was plains for kilos. That is, until his eye caught something.

A village.

He wasn’t alone, after all.

Although, something seemed to be off. It seemed like there was a siege happening on the villagers.

“Hm…”

He still did not have enough information. He would go check it out.

He got up. Sebas Tian, perhaps detecting his intentions, stated, “Shall I call out one of the Floor Guardians for you?”

“...Sure. Call Demiurge.”

…

Demiurge now stood in front of him with a face of utmost respect. He looked at the village, and he seemed to be suppressing a grin.

A thought had crossed Ulbert's mind suddenly from this errand.

“Demiurge… What do you think Nazarick would do if I had died?” This was a foreign world. He was one of the most powerful magic casters in his world, but it could be entirely different in this one.

Demiurge’s face twisted. “My creator, Ulbert-sama. We would immediately resurrect you, and hunt down the filth that dared touch you. Personally, I would subject that worm to eternal suffering until he was but a shell of a former lifeform.”

Ulbert… smiled at the grotesque descriptions. What was this?

...He decided to ignore it.

Demiurge looked absolutely pleased at the fact that he had made his master smile.

“Let us head off. Sebas, raise Nazarick’s security level to the maximum.”

“Yes.”

“Gate.”

A portal opened, and Ulbert walked through.


	2. Battle of Carne Village, Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl and her sister are about to be killed when a gateway opens, and out comes it the walking embodiment of demonic terror.

The girl, holding desperately onto her sister, was defenseless. Biting her lip with utter despair, she took one more glimpse at the knight that was about to end her life.

The knight raised his longsword. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

But… There was no pain.

She opened her eyes, and looked up at the knight. Suddenly, she felt it as well.

An indomitable, absolutely horrific atmosphere washed over the earth. She, the knights, and her sister had completely frozen in place from fear.

She managed to jerk her head towards the source.

A black gateway, suspended in mid-air. And coming out of it was…  
  


Her eyes widened. The world froze over. This was absolutely impossible.

_A demon._

“...Kukuku… What have we, here?” The demon cackled.

The demon was a heteromorphic goat-type demon, from appearances, dressed in a sinister black robe, a top-hat and multiple demonic accessories. The materials alone looked like they were made of extremely expensive fabric, far beyond the materials that comprised the villagers’ tunics.

The knight was shaking in his armor.

“...What’s wrong? Never seen a demon before?” The demon… grinned.

The knight forced a few steps back, evidently trying to escape.

“Ah. So you can kill defenseless little girls, but piss your pants at the sight of a walking goat. Disgusting.” The demon raised his hand.

“Incinerate.”

She didn’t dare look at the knight. She knew what happened based on the horrific sounds alone. She even heard his ashes fall to the ground.

“...This is fun. Kukuku. Is it my race’s alignment? Ah, whatever. Although, are the humans of this world _this_ damn weak? That was literally a Tier 5 spell.”

She suddenly heard the trembling of metal behind her. A second knight.

“...Oh. I didn’t even notice you.” The demon stared at him.

The knight immediately turned tail and ran. A smart move. There was no way any human could win against this monster.

“You’ll be useful.” The demon raised his hand. “Frantic Hellfire.”

A dozen small balls of fire was created at the demon’s fingertips, and immediately flew past her, over to the knight, she assumed.

She managed to turn around.

The knight was… okay? There was no flames.

...No. The knight immediately began screaming with an ear-splitting scream and fell over to the ground, rolling.

“That was 「Frantic Hellfire」. A sixth-tier spell normally used to inflict basic status debuffs. That was no ordinary fire. It’s fire that burns one’s very soul itself.”

The knight’s screams raised and raised until his very voice stopped working entirely, and he fell over.

The demon’s face grinned from ear to ear, although in the way a goat might do it. “...Ah. That was enjoyable. What is this?”

The girl couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a pitiful amount of urine, and held onto her sister for dear life. She couldn’t move, and was stuck on the ground.

She caught the demon’s attention. The demon stared at her. His face was deep in thought.

Suddenly, another demon came out of the gateway.

“...What should we do about these humans, Ulbert-sama?”

“...Leave them alone. They will… not harm us.” The demon’s face was reminiscent of pity and the face one might make when remembering a bad memory.

“Yes.”

Although it was difficult to discern another species’ facial expressions, the demon’s face was evident. The girl was confused. Had this catastrophic monster experienced similar situations before? And if so, how was that even possible? Did that imply even stronger beings? However, she was thankful.

She managed to squeak out a few mutters.

“...Thank you…”

The two completely ignored her and walked onto the village.

She stared at the two demons. Nothing she could do now but hold onto her sister and cry.

* * *

_Are the humans this weak? I expected them to be at least around Lvl. 50, even Lvl. 30 at least because they seem like the warrior-class… These guys are all Lvl. 10 or lower. Compared to me, these guys could literally be considered ‘worms’. And what’s with my random surges of pleasure? Is it my demonic traits? I feel so happy when I see these people die. Although, I did let those two girls survive because it brought back painful memories of Elementary School…_

Ulbert shuddered.

From current information, these knights were around Lvl. 5-10. In Yggdrasil, that was the level of somebody who farmed _slimes_ all day. Even if they slashed a sword at him, it wouldn’t even be able to cut his fur off.

“...Demiurge.”

“Yes!”

“Cast 「Hellfire Wall」. Surround the entire village.”

“Yes.” Demiurge cast the spell, and soon the entire village was surrounded by flames that reached to the very clouds themselves.

They made their way past the buildings to what seemed to be the village square. In there, multiple knights surrounded the village population.

He grinned once more.

“Kukuku.” He cackled. “Demiurge… leave the villagers. I feel pity for them. But the knights… Shall we?”

Demiurge grinned.


	3. Battle of Carne Village, Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two demons slaughter some knights.
> 
> Ulbert's psyche starts to shift.

Londes Di Gelanpo had always been a faithful man.

Now, the gods have turned a blind eye on him.

The demons a few meters away from him — a goat-type and a humanoid-type demon — were annihilating his entire squadron.

He forced his eyes to scan the battlefield. No, the bloodbath.

His comrades were all frozen in fear. Nobody could move. Perhaps not even in fear. The huge wall of fire that had covered the sky made it clear that nobody was to escape.

This was the end. The reality had pierced through him like a steel stake.

The screams of his comrades surrounding him were horrid. The sound of flesh ripping, bodies turning into ash, and bones crunching was horrific. He desperately thought of ways to survive this.

The demons were getting closer. He could hear them uttering spells now.

“Umbral Hellfire Tridents.” The goat demon uttered.

A dozen, black tridents appeared in the air, covered in fire, circling him. The demon waved his hand and they all flew across the fields. The sound of them striking flesh, and his comrades shrieking followed. He didn’t dare turn to look.

He took two steps back.

“...Wait! I’ll give you money, demon! Riches! My soul! I’ll give it to you!”

...Captain Bellius. Londes looked at him, pathetically cowering at the goat-demon’s feet.

“Pleash! Pleash!” Bellius’ body had been burnt from fire. “Pl-”

“ **_Off_ ** _. _ ”

The humanoid demon next to the goat demon looked at Bellius, who had jerked himself away suddenly, and had shut up.

“Irredeemable sack of shit, to touch the robes of a Supreme Being…  _ My creator, nonetheless _ !”

“Sowery… sorw-”

“Fireball.”

The third-tier spell blew his face off.

“Thank you, Demiurge.”

“Your words are too kind, Ulbert-sama.”

_ Demiurge _ and  _ Ulbert _ . The names of these two monstrously powerful demons. These were the last thoughts in Londes’ head before he was reduced to ash.

* * *

Ulbert studied the carnage before him.

“Kukuku… Hahahaha…” Ulbert cackled. “Ah… This is refreshing.”

_ At the very least, there’s definitely no stress from my superiors. This is fun. It even gives me nostalgia to my childhood of playing DOOM, although actually doing this seems a lot more fun. _

_ Perhaps it’s time to finish this up. _

“ _ May the gates of hell open once more. Let the last of light vanquish from the land. Let the tears of the pitiful fall to the ground, and may they serve as the medium to the land of the fallen and empty — 「Hellmouth of the Fallen」!” _

According to Yggdrasil lore, it was a tenth-tier spell that ignores accuracy completely and stores souls in stasis, by opening up a rift to Hell itself underneath the targets. It also ‘places the souls in eternal torture’, but in Yggdrasil it merely froze the enemy and gave them a somewhat powerful status debuff for a few dozen seconds before being released.

Due to the realism of this new world, Ulbert had assumed it would be perpetual. While there were multiple ways to safeguard against this kind of magic, it did not appear that the knights had any way of doing so. It did not consume a lot of mana, either, because mana consumption was largely dependent on the amount of targets. This made the spell largely effective against singular targets, but utter shit when against a party. However, these knights were weak, so it did not matter.

The remaining knights all disappeared. He would bring them out of that place later for information.

Now, all that remained were the villagers, and what to do with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed release due to personal reasons.
> 
> A short chapter. Sorry about that.
> 
> After the Battle of Carne Village Arc, I will begin writing longer chapters due to the content that's to come, and my current plans for this story.


	4. A New World Free of Filth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulbert wraps things up in Carne Village, and heads back to Nazarick to gather more information.
> 
> He makes up his mind on where Nazarick's future lies.

Ulbert stared at the villagers.

“Demiurge. You may cancel the spell now.”

“Yes!” The wall of fire surrounding the village was cancelled.

Ulbert stared at the villagers. Looking at them, he was conflicted. One piece of him was sympathetic for them, but the other side was completely indifferent. At most, it could be how a human views a stray puppy.

He made up his mind.

“I will not hurt you, but I want a reward.”

The villagers’ faces all turned distraught and they turned to look at each other.

“Please, we don’t have anything to offer! If anything, I will offer my soul!”

Ulbert looked over at the old man. “I presume you are the village chief.”

“Yes…”

“...I do not wish for physical compensation. I doubt you have anything worth offering, but I want information.”

The villagers looked confused.

“I am not well-acquainted with the Human world. I want information.”

The villagers’ faces calmed down, and looked even more distraught afterwards.

“Fine! We’ll give you it!” The village chief suddenly spoke up. The villagers looked at him as if he were crazy.

“Where can we discuss these matters?” Ulbert asked.

* * *

Ulbert finished up matters in the village quickly. He detected a large party of people riding towards the village, but they seemed to have turned back. Perhaps, they saw the huge wall of fire and decided against it.

He had gained a lot of information. In addition to this, a day had passed since that battle.

The Human city known as E-Rantel had been located hours ago, and information-gathering was already being performed by multiple high-level assassin summons. He saw no need to risk going out too much.

He developed a system of relaying information via the 「Message」 spell, telling the minions to send messages to a minion, and having that minion write it all down on scrolls. They also captured multiple civilians and used mind control spells in order to gain more information.

From what he gathered, there was the Baharuth Empire, The Re-Estize Kingdom, The Holy Kingdom, The Dwarf Kingdom, The Slane Theocracy, the Council State, the City-State Alliance, Elven Country, and the Draconic Kingdom. The strongest of Humans capped out around a strength-level of Level 30-40.

There was nothing more to do than wait for results. Currently, Ulbert was staring at the night sky.

“Such a beautiful world. ...One free of the smog and filth of my world. The oceans are clear, the air is crisp, the wind is cool, and it’s so pretty…” He paused.

A... completely new world. 

He recalled his friends. “Even Touch Me… I miss you. If only you could have seen the true beauty of this world.”

“I want… I want to show you guys this world. I will take this world. All of it. I will cleanse every single piece of filth, so the Old World will never become a reality ever again. I will polish it like a diamond, in order to one day show it to you guys.”

He heard wings flapping behind him.

He glanced behind him.

“Demiurge.”

“Ulbert-sama. I respectfully urge you to bring a floor guardian with you in order to be your loyal shields, just in case, whenever you go out.”

Ulbert smiled. “Thank you, Demiurge. But, even I need some alone time every now and then.”

Demiurge nodded. They shared a peaceful silence together.

“My master… I could never hope to match your mind. But, if I may…” Demiurge started.

“Spit it out.”

“May I know what our path… the path of Nazarick will be from here on out?” Demiurge respectfully bowed.

Ulbert looked at Demiurge, then back to the stars. Then, to the forests.

“Look at this world, Demiurge.”

Demiurge looked up and did so.

“The world we came from…”

Demiurge’s eyes widened. “The world of the Supreme Beings…”

“It was a horrid world. A disgusting world, plagued with filth. Now, look at this one.”

Demiurge looked baffled, but he turned at the scenery as ordered.

“...Indeed, it is quite pretty,” He managed to get out.

“I will cleanse this world.”

Demiurge remained silent, listening to every word.

“I will utterly cleanse this world. This world is an unrefined ore. I will polish it to its utmost extent.”

“...And…”

He raised up both of his arms majestically and posed, facing Demiurge, with his back to the full moon. The moon cast a wonderful shadow on his body. He recalled his memories with Ainz Ooal Gown.

“We’re evil, ain’t we!? Momonga! Touch Me! Luci★Fer...! Blue Planet! Herohero! Even Peroroncino, you horny bastard!” He called out the names of all of his friends. They were deeply engraved into his memory.

“And so…” A tear rolled down his eye. “Let's give this world a grand welcome! We're evil! Let's take this entire world for ourselves! Let us show this world the might of the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown! We’ll spare the lives of those that bow down to us, and fucking squash those who dare oppose us! And for the ones who actually want to challenge  _ me _ .... I will be awaiting them… As the final boss in the conquest of Ainz Ooal Gown.”

“And then… In the end… After this entire world is ours… I will be awaiting your return. I will keep this world in pristine condition, keeping it as such so one day… You can feast your eyes upon such beauty.”

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART 1: The New World
> 
> COMING UP NEXT - PART 2: The World Within Our Hands
> 
> A/N: That wraps up the basic settings, premise, and foundation for the story. Starting from here on out, it's going to be a wild ride.


	5. Two Nations, Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jircniv wakes up to a nightmare.

Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix had been expecting many things this morning. He had awoken, stretched, taken a piss, eaten, and was about to settle down to a day’s work of tedious tasks, before his door was practically busted open from the hinges, and a knight came rushing in.

“...Oh? What is the matter?” Jircniv calmly asked the knight.

The knight quickly took off his helmet and took a kneel. He seemed to be gasping for air.

“Re-Estize…” The knight started. He paused, taking a sharp breath in.

This alarmed Jircniv. “Have they declared war again?”

“No…” The knight’s face contorted.

“Their capital… it’s been completely demolished.”

A chill went down Jircniv’s spine.

“...What do you mean?”

“It’s… gone! Our nearby spies reported that it was utterly demolished! They stated a group of demons and dark elves completely wiped it out in less than a single day!” The knight yelled.

“...What of the survivors?” Jircniv muttered.

“None alive! All of them were either crushed, or burnt alive!”

“...Ramposa?”

“...His head was found on a stake, and his crown utterly smashed into pieces, with a letter. We have a copy of it here.”

Jircniv skimmed it over quickly.

“...Fuck,” He muttered. “How long has it been since this was discovered?”

“...A day. We just recently brought this back in the nick of time.”

Jircniv pushed the man aside and ran out to the courtyard as fast as he could possibly run. He had no time to spare.

“Shit!” He yelled out as he accidentally made a servant drop plates. He didn’t look back. It was almost midday.

“My lord, what is-!?”

“Get out of the way!” Jircniv roared.

He pushed through the gates and looked up at the sky. He made it. It was darkening.

He caught sight of Fluder, who was on his knees and staring up at the sky in the courtyard. He ran over to him.

“Gramps, what is it!?” Jircniv shook him. Just from appearances alone, this was extremely bad.

“...Sixth tier magic… I didn’t think others existed… This… No… at this level, it could even be higher…”

Jircniv stared up at the sky. His appearance was disheveled and lacked regal form, but he decided to discard such trivialities. The fate of the entire empire was at stake, here. Seeing as how Fluder reacted, and the destruction of Re-Estize, this was a foe that could take down an entire nation in a single day.

From the letter’s contents, it was likely they would demand the unconditional surrender of the Baharuth Empire. The sky was completely covered with dark clouds. Directly above the courtyard… a puncture in space. A portal 10 meters in diameter.

A sickening chill filled the atmosphere. The scent of death tinged everybody present.

A majority of the knights fell over and vomited. Jircniv stood still, although frozen. This was a testament to how much mental resilience had been drilled into him from birth.

A figure appeared out of the portal. A heteromorphic goat-type _demon_. It seemed to be standing on thin air, possibly through Flight or some similar spell.

_This is bad!_ Jircniv screamed internally.

Multiple demons, two small dark elf girls, some skeletons, and what looked like a succubus came out through the portal as well. A display of power and military might.

_To all of you humans… Remember this name. I am Ulbert Alain Odle, one of the members of the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown._ A telepathic voice resounded within Jircniv’s head. It seemed as if everybody could hear it.

_Ulbert Alain Odle…?_ He had never heard this name before. Two more demons appeared out of the portal at the sides, holding up poles with a flag showing off a symbol he had never seen before.

The demon posed, one hand (full of claws?) resting on his face which was somewhat turned to the left, and one arm downwards. If it wasn’t for the situation, it would have almost looked comical, to see a bipedal goat posing like this.

The goat stared directly at Jircniv, and immediately teleported in front of him.

The atmosphere turned into the incarnation of death itself.

Jircniv fell to his knees and vomited. It was too much, even for him. He glanced at his surroundings. The knights had all… died? He looked back up at the demon.

“You are Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, I presume.” The demon said in a cool voice.

“I will make this simple. _Surrender._ ” He placed heavy emphasis on the last word.

Jircniv managed to gather the remains of his shattered dignity. This was an entity who didn’t seem to care much for politics, given how sudden this all was. _Ainz Ooal Gown.._. Perhaps some new demonic militaristic nation that’s set out on world conquest?

In that case… There was no other option. However…

“You have already seen the destruction of the Re-Estize Kingdom.” The demon cooly stated. He placed a sharp claw on Jircniv’s face.

It dug into it like a knife in cake. Jircniv bellowed.

Jircniv’s mind was in chaos.

_Do I fucking do it? Shit! What the fuck do I do!?_ The demon pulled his claw out. It had only penetrated a few centimeters, but it stung like a bitch.

“...What will you do with us?”

The demon grinned. “I do not wish to completely destroy such a beautiful world. I will merely destroy the horrid insects that crawl upon it, and to secure my reign. If you surrender, I will assure your people no harm.”

_Like I fucking believe that!_ Jircniv roared internally.

The demon… Ulbert raised his hand and pointed it at Fluder. “I know this man from my intelligence gathering. He’s useless, and I have no need for future enemies.” He grinned even wider. “Hell Flame.” A small flame flew over to Fluder, and he erupted into a ball of black fire before falling over and dying. His screams echoed across the courtyard.

Jircniv made up his mind. “...I…”

“...I?” Ulbert asked.

A pause that lasted an eternity.

There was simply no time to prepare. Even in a situation like this, Jircniv had to praise them.

Jircniv put on a self-condescending smile. It was a good but lazy strategy, given their overwhelming strength. Force the Baharuth Empire into a corner.

_Shit..._

Jircniv made up his mind.

“...I, Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, on behalf of the Baharuth Empire, unconditionally surrender this nation.” Jircniv managed to get out. The correct decision.

Ulbert sneered. Jircniv scowled.

_Two nations toppled in two days. Ainz Ooal Gown… How did such a monstrous… guild(?) arise?_

“I’ll let them live. After all, even a Human doesn’t needlessly destroy an anthill unless they get in the way, right?” Ulbert barked out a laugh.

“As for you, however… Right. Can’t have you planning anything.”

Ulbert pointed a claw towards him.

_Shit! He can read my thoug-!_

A green ball materialized, and Jircniv’s mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to apologize for such a long-ass hiatus. Simply couldn't bring myself to write, although that's probably not the best excuse.
> 
> This is the pose I had in my head when Ulbert was being ~~a chuuni~~ evil:
> 
> https://cdn.myanimelist.net/s/common/uploaded_files/1459818284-c2feee3ef73f2b12277a17162835795f.png


End file.
